


Dead girl walking

by Kiraisacinnamonroll



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMFs, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraisacinnamonroll/pseuds/Kiraisacinnamonroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire ran from morganville 5 years ago, now they need her back sounds simple, right?wrong this is morganville were talking about nothings ever simple or easy then there's the fact of Claire not remembering and of course Claire being Claire got into another supernatural mess as soon as she stepped out of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hunt for claire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own anything except the non existent plot
> 
> Basic plot info: 1.Claire ran 5 years ago, she would now be 23 (wink, wink at the would now be, just a little spoiler, cause we all love a little spoiler)
> 
> 2\. Oliver is a bit bipolar (cause he's freaky like that)
> 
> 3\. Amelie is a bit of a buzz kill bob (but hey what's new, that's who she usually is)
> 
> 4\. stefan is LESS BROODY yes I have pulled the giant stick out of his ass, he no longer looks constipated on a daily basis, don't get me wrong I do love him im team Salvatore but I love Damon a bit more and im mad at Stefan for killing the entire cast of bambi (cause im freaky like that)
> 
> And lastly 5. Damon will be a mix of books and TV because I love book Damon and I love Ian somerhalder.

Chapter 1: the hunt for Claire

3rd person (I will try my best but probably fail horribly) 

Amelie, Oliver, myrnin and Michael were all gathered round a table, the table in question was covered in pictures, medical details, credit details and police reports for the one and only person who could cause this much trouble.

Claire seemed to be looking directly at Michael, whatever angle he looked at the photo, wherever he stood Claire seemed to be watching him, it was very disturbing seeing how, and why, she'd run from her friends.

Even though there was a lot of stuff on the table it wasn't as much as it should be, either she had disappeared for 2 years or they were missing it.

"She can't have just disappeared off the face of the earth" Oliver said through a clenched jaw, while Oliver was frustrated myrnin couldn't help but to admire the girl, even myrnin hadn't been able to do this all those years ago when he had wanted to disappear and back then there was no cctv footage, no credit cards and no mobile phones to track where someone was.

"I've found her" Michael stated in disbelief everyone rushed over to his part of the table. Oliver snatched the piece of paper out of Michael's hands. His eyebrows furrowed "she's in Italy" Michael shook his head sadly "no that says she died in Italy, 1 year after she left apparently" his voice was sad.

For the first time all day the other 3 vampires actually took notice of what he felt. His eyes were bright with unshed tears; he looked sad and was clearly feeling a lot of grief.

"Wait, if she is dead why is there a mug shot of her from only a few days ago" myrnin said, unable to keep the building excitement from his voice. Amelie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "mug shot?" she asked in genuine interest, Michael sighed.

"a mug sot is when the police take your picture when you commit a crime, myrnin what did she do" myrnin looked like he was going to piss himself as he read the offence it was all he could do not to burst out laughing at that moment

Surprising even himself myrnin managed a calm, sensible tone when he next spoke "it says here she, and apparently 2 of her friends, ran through central park naked at 11 pm, she said in her statement that she was drunk and apparently she broke a police officers jaw when he chased after her to arrest her"

The moment the last few words escaped his lips he burst out laughing, Michael and Oliver were failing miserably at trying not to smile while amelie just watched it all indifferent

"I think it is time to retrieve her then" the other 3, still smiling, vampires knew it was time to pack for a long trip.


	2. No R.I.P for me

Chapter 2: no rip for me

Cpov-2 weeks later

I sighed and chugged down my drink. I kept thinking about the day I died the day I died, for the second time.

Flashback

"Damon" I whined walking in circles "come out it's a full moon" Damon being an idiot had suggested we go to the forest on a full moon then when we got here he hid for fun.

I heard a snarl so I put my guard up "Claire!" I ran to where Damon's voice came from. A wolf was on top of Damon so without hesitating I tackled it of him, I gasped in pain as it sunk its teeth into my arm. I closed my eyes waiting for the werewolf to end me but it never came, instead there was a yelp of pain and I felt myself being picked up.

I opened my eyes to see damon's face "Damon" I said weakly, I was actually going to die, "Claire, im so sorry I wont let you suffer" I couldn't help but let my eyes flutter closed

When I woke up I was in our small rented villa on the outskirts of Florence. "Damon" I said to the air waiting for a reply, I blinked and then he was in front of me.

He sat on the bed next to me "hey, you're up" "yeah" I replied succeeding in not revealing how scared I was. He laid down pulling me with him; he proceeded to stroke my hair. "Damon, I don't want to go rabid or to hurt, please" he knew exactly what I was on about.

"I wont stake you Claire" I looked him in the eye "Damon please it wont hurt as much I don't want to turn into a monster" he smiled a little "I thought all vampires are monsters?" I shrugged "but were not rabid, we don't go crazy and attack random people and then cough it all back up".

I could tell he couldn't counter my statement because he knew it to be true then I finished it with the clincher "you would want the same if you were in my position".

"Claire I don't want to lose you" I smiled sadly at him "on the other side I'll never leave you I swear" he left the room for a minute, when he came back he had a stake.

I kissed him slowly waiting for the brief pain of the stake and when it came I was ready. I gasped out only managing five words "I will always love you" the darkness took me.

End of flashback

I downed my 10th drink thinking about how the anniversary of my 2nd "death" was only a week after my birthday.

I felt hungry; I turned on my seductive smile and got up, heading for the packed dance floor. I wondered who to choose then decided the first guy who suggests we should kiss or make out would be the one to die tonight.

10 minutes later

I was grinding against some guy in his early twenties called Johnny; he had brown hair and blue eyes. I was distantly watching a group of 4 in the corner who were watching me, I mostly ignored them.

"How about we go somewhere a bit more private" he whispered in my ear "sure" I said in a seductive voice as I started to lead him out a side entrance.

I pulled him into an alley and started kissing him on the neck, he shivered in pleasure. I raised my head and looked him in the eye "you will not scream or shout for help" I compelled him he repeated it in that familiar monotone.

I let my fangs come down as I let him go seeing what he would do, of course he ran. I laughed "oh how I love it when they run" I let him get near to the mouth of the alley before I flitted in front of him. I smiled, showing fang, while wagging a finger at him "this is going to hurt you, a lot" I slammed him into the wall and tore into his throat.

It hadn't been long when I heard people running over "oi stop that" someone said, almost shouting, I unlatched my fangs from his throat. I shrugged "he wasn't that tasty anyway" I was holding him by the throat; I still hadn't turned to the people.

"Now why are you interrupting my meal" I asked, annoyance obvious in my voice. "Why haven't you let him go yet" I laughed "avoiding answering a question by asking a question instead, molto… fastidioso, divertente ma fastidioso ugualmente" (Italian for "very…annoying, amusing but annoying all the same")

I turned round to see the people when I did my eyes narrowed to slits. "You were the ones watching me, why" they all looked at each other.

One had blond hair and blue eyes, one had long black hair with brown eyes another looked regal with pale blond hair piled in an elegant updo and cold grey eyes. They were definitely the youngest in appearance. The one that looked older had greying hair and grey eyes; he looked like he was in his late 50's.

"And why on your records does it say that you have been dead for 3 years?" said the one with black hair. I cocked my head to the side studying them then I snarled "you're not human" one I then rolled their eyes "good work genius". My hand dropped from Johnny's throat as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I asked a question first and I do believe that its polite to answer questions when you interrupt ones dinner" the grey haired one chuckled "and it looks like your dinner is running away" I cocked my head smiling "what makes you think I didn't want him to run" I said before running.

I grabbed Johnny by his shoulder and pulled him back I ripped into his throat again briefly to make him weak; I turned him round to face me. "Now just what shall I do with you" he couldn't reply, I put my hands either side of his face and in one swift motion I snapped his neck, he crumpled to the floor.

Licking my lips I returned to the group of people. "I know a lot of people who'd have a field trip over you, a different species of vampire" I laughed "how do you know were vampires" I shook my head in mock disbelief "you don't seem the least bit scared and then I have sarcastic comments and you don't smell like normal vampires, witches, humans or werewolves and id definitely recognise the last one since they caused my second death".

"Second?" they all asked I smirked "sorry but a girls got to keep some secrets" I started to strut away "what about the body?" the blond boy said, I looked at him over my shoulder "he's going to be found at some point".

I changed into a hawk and flew away letting out the nearest I could to a laugh at their expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: was it good, red, green or amber hope people like this so please review and eich gweld yn fuan (its welsh)


	3. Denials r us

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ last time

I changed into a hawk and flew away letting out the nearest I could to a laugh at their expressions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 3-denials r us

Michaels pov

Reality suddenly crashed down on me as she flew away, Claire had killed someone and she was a vampire.

We'd been watching her all night, she had been knocking back drink after drink . after the 10th one that wed seen her drink she'd thrown herself onto the already packed dancefloor and started grinding against a random boy. One minute she'd been there the next she wasn't and the guy shed been grinding against was gone to.

We'd been looking for her outside when I saw a vampire feeding on the guy Claire had been with. I'd run over almost shouting at them to stop, they did but didn't turn around. "he wasn't that tasty anyway" it was a woman and when she said that I felt sick.

"Now why are you interrupting my meal" she still didnt turn around, instead she held him against the wall by his throat so I replied with "Why haven't you let him go yet" she laughed at me, that laugh seemed familiar for some reason. "avoiding answering a question by asking a question instead, molto… fastidioso, divertente ma fastidioso ugualmente"

myrnin whispered to me that it was Italian for "very annoying, amusing but annoying all the same".

Now she turned around and I had to stop myself from gasping it was Claire, at seeing us her yes narrowed to slits "You were the ones watching me, why" we all looked at each other, she had been watching us.

She then seemed to inspect us for some reason "And why on your records does it say that you have been dead for 3 years?" myrnin asked her. She cocked her head to one side, then out of nowhere she snarled "you're not human". I rolled my eyes at her "good work genius" I couldn't help but say, she dropped her hand from the guys throat so that she could cross her arms.

"I asked a question first and I do believe that its polite to answer questions when you interrupt ones dinner" she sounded annoyed, oliver chuckled "and it looks like your dinner is running away". She cocked her head to the side a bit and smiled, it looked a little scary "what makes you think I didn't want him to run" she then ran after the guy.

By the time we turned round shed stopped him and turned him to face her, I heard her say softly "Now just what shall I do with you" he couldn't reply since shed ripped some of his throat out. She proceeded to snap his neck.

She walked over to us, she didn't eem to care about having just killed someone. I know a lot of people who'd have a field trip over you, a different species of vampire" she laughed.

"how do you know were vampires" amelie asked and Claire shook her head in mock disbelief "you don't seem the least bit scared and then I have sarcastic comments and you don't smell like normal vampires, witches, humans or werewolves and I'd definitely recognise the last one since they caused my second death".

Her second death, what has she been doing. "Second?" we all asked, in return Claire smirked "sorry but a girls got to keep some secrets" she started to strut away, she had led us into that on purpose knowing we would want to know. "what about the body?" I asked it as puzzling me, her just leaving it there in plain view.

She looked at me over her shoulder "he's going to be found at some point". She said it with no emotion as if it was as simple as shopping for food. She continued walking away but in the second I blinked she was gone and in her place was a hawk which spread its wings and flew away makingt a noise that sounded like it was laughing.

I now resembled a goldfish, my mouth kept opening and closing but no sound would come out. Luckily for me myrnin asked the question I was trying to understand.

"did Claire just turn into a hawk" he said it calmly, he even sounded sane and that was a very rare thing. Amelie looked at him "yes, it appears she did" It had a tone of curiosity, even amelie the oldest vampire ever had never seen this before.

This was bad, very bad since she now appeared to be very dangerous and very hard to find. I could only hope that when she remembered she would act like the Claire we knew.


	4. Strange dreams

chapter 4: strange dreams

Claire's pov

later on that night

(dream)

I was looking at someone sprawled out limply on the floor. it was me but not me, I had my old brown hair instead of my now black hair and I was human.

a girl was coming down the stairs saying something but it was muffled by a towel she was using to dry her hair. I didn't pay much attention to her as she saw the other me on the floor and started trying to save me and bring me back, even though I was obviously dead.

I distantly hear a door open and I found myself floating towards it. my eyebrows furrowed as I recognized one of the men coming in, it was the blond vampire from the group that had disrupted me earlier.

the dream morphed into a room, clearly a bedroom. on the bed i was standing next to was the woman from the group of strange vampires and the man with black hair from the same group was sat on the bed holding the woman's hand like I was doing.

I felt a stinging pain in my hand along with the sensation of my blood being drawn. the next thing I knew I was flying into a table backwards, I looked up to see the grey haired vampire.

(end of dream)

I woke up with a start. I got out of the bed still feeling strange from the dream, I considered what to do about them as I looked around for clothes.

I ended up deciding on a black spaghetti strap top that was cut across diagonally at the bottom paired with some red short shorts and black trainers.

I knew then what I was going to do, I would find them and confront them about the dream. it had to be something to do with them, I have dreams about when I was human when I couldn't remember anything before my 19th birthday except my name and age.

when I was dressed I turned into a hawk and flew to where I last saw them. when I landed I returned to my human form and started to work on finding their scent.

when I picked it up I followed it, I ended up at a hotel so I circled the building as a hawk to watch out for them.

after about 20 minutes I saw them going in so I landed on the roof, returned to my normal form and found some paper and a pen in my pocket and wrote a letter.

I waited until they all came out to change back into a hawk, I took the letter in my mouth and followed them.

after 5 minutes of following them, I swooped down in their way and dropped the letter then i flew to the location and waited.


	5. confrontations and an old acquaintance drops in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: hi im Nikita Harris
> 
> a man shakes my hand: I know,I've heard great things about you
> 
> I raise an eyebrow wearing a funny smile: well that's weird cause im a dick who owns nothing
> 
> the man nods: oh im sorry, your right, I meant Damon Salvatore, bye
> 
> leaves me crying wishing Damon and myrnin were mine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ last time

I waited until they all came out to change back into a hawk, I took the letter in my mouth and followed them.

after 5 minutes of following them, I swooped down in their way and dropped the letter then i flew to the location and waited.

chapter 5:confrontations and an old acquaintance drops in.

Michael's pov

we'd been walking down a random street when a hawk, i was sure i had seen watching us, swooped down and landed in front of us.

it regarded us in a human-like manner then I realized it was Claire she dropped a letter in front of us before taking off.

i picked up the letter and handed it to Amelie but not before seeing who it was addressed to, apparently Claire had named us the weird, annoying vampires that can't stay out of other people's lives; Oliver didn't seem to like that.

"who does she think she is" he growled, we all ignored him as Amelie took the letter out and started to read it aloud.

Dear weird, annoying vampires,

I think that after last nights encounter we need to talk,

I want answers that it seems only you four can give,

I am waiting at Albury house on news-bury lane,

if you end up in the forest you are not lost,

yours sincerely,

the annoyed vampire who's meal you so rudely disturbed.

"so...we're going" myrnin asked Amelie, who in return nodded and sighed "it appears so".

20 minutes later

we had finally found the address Claire provided. it was in the middle of the woods and was a mansion. we had to press a button at the giant glass door, a tall man in a suit answered.

"what may i help you with" he asked in a deep voice but before we could answer claire's voice floated down from upstairs "Percival, im expecting people, the type that need an invite".

the man looked at us, probably trying to figure out if we were the visitors or not. "that is us" Amelie said to him, he nodded and stood aside "come in" he said almost robotic-ally "miss Salvatore is currently in her private study" "Percival, I don't leave my...guests to try to find where I am".

the man turned to Claire who was now standing at the top of the stairs "hurry along there is nothing for you to do, inform me if someone arrives" she was smiling and talking in a light voice, I could easily tell it was forced.

it was confirmed as soon as the man left, her smile was replaced by a fierce glare. "follow me, we really need to talk" before we started to follow Amelie asked "will this be a friendly talk?" Claire glance at us and shrugged "well it'll be more of a I demand answers and you give them thing rather than a talk, but who cares for details" this time Oliver asked a question "you seem pretty sure that were going to answer your questions without you answering ours" she looked at him then she chuckled "I never said you wont get your turn, but im more important in this situation and i know you'll answer since you wouldn't have turned up otherwise, follow and don't make me say please" she said the word like it was a foreign language.

this time we followed her, she led the way down a long corridor until we reached the last door, it was slightly ajar, Claire seeing this growled and kicked it the rest of the way open.

we walked in behind her after a few moments to see a man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes having a stare down with Claire.

after a few seconds Claire flinched and diverted her eyes she gave a small bow "master Klaus she said watching him like he would stake her in a second.

he walked around the room trailing his fingers beside him. "what is the reason for your visit" she asked with a new tone of respect and obedience that had not been there only moments ago.

he walked over to Claire and took her in one hand forcing him to look him in the eyes "why would I need a reason for paying my favorite hybrid a visit" and with that sentence everything changed


	6. bystanders

chapter 6-bystanders

cpov

His grip on my jaw was agonizingly tight as he forced me to look at him, which I really didn't want to do. "of course you don't, I was just...curious why you would want to see me, after what happened" I said tightly "ah, that little misunderstanding. I have gotten over it but I can't help feel a little betrayed" he said finally letting go of my jaw.

I rubbed my now sore jaw and threw a glance at the vampires watching the scene with interest. "maybe you should all leave, we could have that little discussion some other time" I said tightly looking at them as if to say 'if you value your lives you'll run far away from here'"if I survive that long" I muttered under my breath throwing a glance at the now smirking Klaus. the vampires must be extremely stupid since they stayed still "no, I think they should stay" Klaus said, more of ordered but details.

"leave now" I hissed at the vampires as quietly as possible but of course Klaus would hear me. In a blur of motion my brain couldn't comprehend, Klaus had me dangling against the wall by my throat. "now love I said I wanted them to stay, don't forget what ive done for you and just how you've repaid me Claire" he said to me baring his fangs at me.

"s-sorry" I just managed to say using the last of my oxygen. "that's much better Claire, just because your husband allowed you to disrespect him like that it doesn't mean that I will, now what do you say" he said clearly enjoying this.

"please let go of me" I rasped, he dropped me. "was that so hard" he said, I just shook my head scowling. "answer me" he said and being the smart ass I am I couldn't help but say "no, era il male assoluto dei pozzi dell'inferno e ci sono stato" I said, Damon having taught me Italian when we lived there.

(what Claire said is Italian for "no, it was pure evil from the pits of hell and I've been there" if the translation is wrong let me know and I will correct it)

"don't act like your idiotic husband Claire, my temper is already wearing thin with him. tell us in English"Klaus said. I sighed "fine I said no"I said wanting to drag it out. "you said more than that, I want every word" he said tapping his hand with a pointy wooden object.

"OK I said no, it was pure evil from the pits of hell and ive been there" I said and gave him a sunny smile, he was walking towards me "was that better" I said innocently. Klaus shoved the stake into my heart and said "that's what I thought you said" I groaned in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued 
> 
> a cliffy, im so evil but don't blame me the music im listening to is different than usual since for this story I normally listen to post blue by placebo but for this chapter I listened to the following by evanescence: hello, Tourniquet, my immortal, imaginary, my last breath, taking over and some other songs by paramore.
> 
> my last breath was playing at the end of the chapter so that explains it, well for me it does.


	7. not dead yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:HOPE YOU ENJOY BUT IF NOT SORRY
> 
> KLAUS: aren't you forgetting something Nikita?
> 
> ME: I don't think so
> 
> KLAUS: yes you are because you don't own anything
> 
> ME:no, it's not true
> 
> KLAUS SMILES EVILLY:oh but it is, ha ha ha

LAST TIME

"don't act like your idiotic husband Claire, my temper is already wearing thin with him. tell us in English"Klaus said. I sighed "fine I said no"I said wanting to drag it out. "you said more than that, I want every word" he said tapping his hand with a pointy wooden object.

"OK I said no, it was pure evil from the pits of hell and ive been there" I said and gave him a sunny smile, he was walking towards me "was that better" I said innocently. Klaus shoved the stake into my heart and said "that's what I thought you said" I groaned in reply.

CHAPTER 7-not dead yet

3rd person

the four guests watched in shock and confusion, the two had a very weird relationship that must be very hostile since Klaus had shoved a stake into Claire's heart.

"that hurts like a-" Claire said but Klaus cut her off "would you refrain from such language, your comments never seem to do you any good" he sounded amused and just a little smug, Claire growled lowly in response.

she hissed as he pulled the stake out, Klaus found it amusing humiliating her in front of her guest's

"they have always done me well so far, you are the only one who does not like them" she said annoyed but Klaus just clucked his tongue and smirked, he used two fingers to tilt her head up so he could see the defiant glare she was sending him.

"when did i ever say that, I happen to like pretty things with sharp tongues especially when che stanno mentendo,scaltrezza, ingannevole traditori tra le altre cose" Klaus said lightly, and smugly, knowing it would push claire's buttons

(translation=they are lying, cunning, deceitful traitors among other things)

Myrnin whispered the translation to Michael, Claire seemed unfazed and continued glaring at him. "if I remember correctly im not the traitor, there's no proof I did anything after all I haven't set one foot in mystic falls for a year" she said smugly, sounding quite happy with herself.

Klaus didn't let her go, he looked at her intently before saying "you're not stupid enough to get your own hands dirty, and the scooby-doo gang and Katherine are not smart enough to manage it all by themselves" Claire burst out laughing, she was even wiping tears away from laughing so much.

"sorry, its just Damon is such a prize dick he teams up with the slut and the baby's plus broody pants, god i bet that backfired" she said through her laughter, she gradually sobered "now for the real reason that i'm here" Klaus said "can you, you know let me go so we can talk properly" Claire said sounding thankful that his visit was finally nearing its end.

"you are coming to mystic falls with me, I need all of my hybrids. there's no room for argument it's either by choice or I force you to" Klaus said after letting her go."fine, its time I kick my stupid excuse of a husbands ass. maybe ill be lucky and be able to catch in the act with divorce papers in hand" Claire mused happily

"ill be seeing you in mystic falls in two days"Klaus said opening the door and glanced back with a smirk on his face "oh and just so you know, there's a founders party that day, bring chili"he said before leaving.

Claire winced at the slamming of doors and the sound of him breaking Percival neck followed by the thump of the body hitting the ground. "hey, stop killing the house keepers there's only so many times" she shouted out the open bay windows to Klaus who was walking to his car, he just waved without looking.

Claire felt the intense need to punch something so she jumped off the balcony and swung into the room below. she punched the dummy that hung from the ceiling like hell for 1 minute before climbing back up, she had a system.

the dummy had a picture of Damon's face on it, hence the take my anger out on it thing."sorry 'but him, he has certain grudges which means he likes to annoy, stake and order me 'round" she said to the group and added "but when tells you that you should leave you should probably do just that" in an obnoxious tone

she sat down on her desk table and smiled "so lets continue" she said in a tone that made Michael uncomfortable, no one said it was a nice smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace out suckers
> 
> p.s i meant peace out awesome bloodsuckers of morganville and mystic falls since in my twisted mind everyone is from one of those two epic towns

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think good or bad on the scale of 1-10, 1 being absolutely horrible.
> 
> Next time we have a nice Claire pov to fill in what happened to her
> 
> Why are their documents saying she died for 2 years before she pops up again?
> 
> How is she alive?
> 
> Why does Morganville need her help?
> 
> Has she changed?
> 
> If you've read the books for vampire diaries I am doing the same to Claire as what happened to Elena but in this story its already happened don't worry there will be flashbacks and some will be very juicy
> 
> Until next time


End file.
